The Real World Albuquerque Style
by xbabycakessxox
Summary: What happens when 6 of Albuquerque's finest go onto the TV show, The Real World? This is a slash fic. Tryan, Gabpay, Chaylor. R&R.
1. Trailer

_This is my second fic, I enjoy constructive criticism but please, don't be harsh._

_**Warning: This is a SLASH ****fic****Which means there will be boy-on-boy action, and girl-on-girl action.**** If you don't like those ****kind**** of things, leave now. This is your warning. Some of these scenes will get pretty graphic.**_

_Disclaimer: My mom's letting me buy out Disney with her credit card, but until they sign the papers, I don't own Disney, or anything in this story. Nothing belongs to me except the plotline._

Trailer.

What happens when a group of six best friends gets a chance to be on the major hit reality series, The Real World?

You guessed it. Drama, hate, love, deception, backstabbing, lies, hurt.

They're all best friends, but they hardly know anything about each other.

**Shows Ryan thrusting into Troy's backside, and Gabriella lean in and kiss Sharpay.**

Troy Bolton.

**Shows Troy laughing, laying on a bed.**

Ryan Evans.

**Shows Ryan winking, then walk away.**

Sharpay Evans.

**Shows Sharpay flip her hair over her shoulder, and give an evil glance to someone.**

Gabriella Montez.

**Shows Gabriella dancing at a club.**

Chad Danforth.

**Shows Chad smile, then walk out the door.**

Taylor Mackessie.

**Shows Taylor studying.**

You don't know who your friends are, until you've lived with them for three months, lets see what these six best friends have to hide.

_Like it? Leave a review, I'll continue when I get feedback, but please, don't copy my plotline._


	2. Chapter 1

-----Ryan's POV------

_To the confession camera._

"So, I never thought that we all would really end up here. This is MTV for Pete's sakes!" I sighed, remembering the cameraman's directions. "So, I'm Ryan Evans, yeah yeah, you all in Albuquerque have all heard of me. Sharpay Evans' twin. Yeah, she's on the show as well. Well, I'm 18, and it's the summer of my senior year. Which means, Hello College next year!" I gave a stifle laugh. "Anyway, I'm gay. So, this should be fun. I know everyone here, basically. We all went to East High, and we're all really close. I guess the point of us getting these casting was all thanks to my dad. Shar's new obsession was reality TV, so she had 'daddy' call up MTV, and here we are." I put my fingers up, to resemble air quotes around daddy. "Well, that's the basics." I said, hearing a shriek from the other side of the door. "Whoops, gotta go." I said, hopping up. I opened up the Confession Room door as Gabriella and Taylor walked in, examining everything they could see.

"Gab! Taylor!" I yelled, excited. They ran over to hug me, and then I smoothed out my light blue button up shirt, and smoothed out my black slacks, then adjusted my light blue fedora on the top of my head.

"This place is amazing Ryan!" Gabriella shrieked, walking to the kitchen. "Thank god that we have you and Troy to cook, or else we'd be out of luck."

I ignored the familiar butterflies that came to my stomach at the mention of Troy Bolton. He and Chad were arriving next. I ignored the cameramen following us, and walked to the kitchen after Gabriella, seeing their luggage being carried in by the crew. I examined the kitchen.

"You excited, Ry?" She asked, me, sitting up on the top of the counter. I nodded my head yes, and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a plaid skirt with a black t-shirt on top, with a little black sparkly sweater over top. With her black UGG boots, and her hair pulled back, with the smoky effect on her eyes, she looked amazing.

"You look really really cute, Gab." I said, smiling, and walked into the other room. "SHARPAY!" I called out, then walked back towards the kitchen."Aw, thanks Ryan." She said, smiling. "I'm so glad to have you here. I need someone to help me with the guys!" She said, laughing. I smiled back at her, hugging her again. _Phew, this was going to be a long year._

----Sharpay's POV----

"SHARPAY!" I heard my brother yell. _Ugh, that boy is so annoying. _I thought to myself. I stood up, standing in my room for the next year. I surveyed myself in the wall length mirror. I had on a short black Chanel dress, with white leggings, and black knee high Jimmy Choo Leather boots. My long wavy blonde hair spilled over my shoulders, my makeup done with all black. I heard the door open, and Chad explain something that I couldn't hear, then Troy come inside.

Troy was my former love interest, and Ryan's current one. I sighed, and walked down the huge staircase, which reminded me of home. I saw the five of them, hugging, and I cleared my throat. They turned to look at me.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled, and ran over to me, and hugged me. I hugged her back, laughing. We all hugged each other, and Gabriella took my hand, and we all walked into the living room. Ryan sat next to Troy and Chad, in the middle of the two, and I sat between Taylor and Gabriella. We all talked for a while, when my stomach started growling. I looked at the clock on the wall, and it read 7:04.

"I'm starving." I said, laughing.

Troy and Ryan stood up, and Ryan blushed. Chad noticed it.

"Ryan's got a crush!" He yelled, laughing. I smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what?" He said, looking at me.

"Don't you dare make fun of my brother. I'll kill you." I said, trying not to laugh.

Chad took it seriously, and shrunk down in his seat.

"You wanna go make some dinner?" Ryan asked Troy. I looked at Troy, and he nodded. "Lets go then." Ryan said, smiling. He walked through the kitchen doors, and Troy followed.

"Shar, is Ryan really gay? Like seriously. I don't care, I just wanna know if I'm living with the dude." Chad said. "I won't make fun of him, I promise."

"I swear to God Chad, if you tell him I told you, I'll ruin you." Sharpay said, "But yes, he is." She said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"That's cool." Chad said, leaning back. He put his arm over Taylor's shoulders. I laughed, and rested my head against Gabriella's shoulder. I yawned, and sighed.

"So what are the room arrangements, Shar?" Chad asked.

"I've got my own room. Taylor and Gab are sharing. Chad you have your own, and Ryan and Troy are together. There were 4 bedrooms. The writer dude assigned them." She said, smiling.

"Did he do that because Ryan's gay and has a crush on East High's golden boy?" Chad asked, winking.

"No! Ho- How dare you say that!" I said, feeling the hotness run to my cheeks.

"It is! Isn't it?!" Chad said, laughing. "You have your ways, Sharpay Evans."

----Troy's POV----

I followed Ryan into the huge kitchen.

"So, what do you think we should make?" He asked me, smiling.

"Hmm, you're cute. Can I eat you up?" I asked, blushing. _Did I really just say that?_ I asked myself. By the look on Ryan's face, I knew I did.

"Um, I was thinking more along the lines of mac-and-cheese, but that works too." Ryan giggled.

_Was I flirting with Ryan Evans? Was he flirting back!? _I asked myself, shocked. I recently had discovered I was gay, but didn't tell anyone except Chad. Through the small door, we could hear Chad and Sharpay, and then Sharpay confirm that Ryan was gay. I assumed it, but hearing the words made a grin spread across my face.

"What, are you gonna make fun of me now?" He asked angrily, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh gosh, no. I think that'd be pretty hypocritical considering I recently discovered I was gay." I said, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Troy Bolton, East High's golden boy, gay?" He asked, shocked. I nodded my head, confirming it. "Wow, who would have thought? Who's the lucky boy you've got your eyes on?" He asked, taking 5 boxes of mac-and-cheese from the cabinet, and then filled up a big pot, starting to boil some water.

I nodded. Ryan was the first person I'd told since Chad. "Well, that boy would be in this house." I said, grinning. "I'll uh, be right back." I said, darting away to the Confession Room. I opened the door, and then locked it once I had entered.

_Speaking to the Confessional Camera._

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm Troy Bolton. I'm gay, and infatuated with Ryan Evans." I said quickly. "Uhh, that's all. I just had to you know-Get that off my chest." I hurriedly unlocked the door, and jogged back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, where were we?" I asked, coming up next to Ryan who was stirring the noodles.

"I was just about to guess the boy that you're so totally in love with." He said, chuckling. "I know it's not Chad, and I'm pretty sure Sharpay, Gabi, and Taylor are all girls. So, it must be me." He said, looking up at me.

I just realized Ryan was shorter than me. By about 2 inches. I took in all his facial features, his eyes were a stunning shade of brown-green. I smiled, and kissed his nose, and blushed.

"Need help with dinner?" I asked, looking in the fridge. "I'll make a salad." I pulled one of the premade salad bags from the fridge, and walked to the counter, grabbing a medium sized bowl from a cabinet. I emptied the lettuce into the bowl, concentrating on what I was doing, even though it didn't take much. Then, I emptied the pre-packets of croutons, and then the packet of Caesar salad dressing.

"You look cute when you're focused." Ryan said, startling me a little. I smiled, setting the bowl on the table, and turning to face him.

"So do you." I said, still stirring the noodles.

"Could you help me with this? I have to drain all the water out, but my weak arms can't lift it." I laughed a little, and found the strainer, setting it in the sink.

"Sure, Ry." I answered. He shut the stove off, and I picked up the pot, and drained the water from it, and set it back on the stove. "There ya go. I'll set the table?" I said, leaving the last comment sound as a sort of question. He nodded in approval, and I eventually found the plates, glasses, and utensils. I set the table, right as Ryan was bringing the big bowl of mac-and-cheese and salad over.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out to the other room. Mumbles of assorted 'I'm coming', 'be there in a sec', came out, and Ryan and I poured us all water.

Sharpay entered first, followed by Gabriella and Taylor, then Chad. We all sat down.

"Nice meal, boys." Sharpay said, filling her plate with only salad, and took a sip of water.

"Thank you." We both said at the same time, then laughed.

We talked a while through dinner, laughing, and having a fun time, totally forgetting the cameras around us. Soon after that, I yawned, and we all cleaned up dinner. Ryan and I walked up to our rooms, noticing that our things were already there, and unpacked.

I flopped on the bed by the window. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked him, looking over at him as he sat on the bed next to mine.

"Not at all." He said, getting under the covers, curling up in a ball, and shivering. "It's cold." He said through chattering teeth.

"Need help warming up?" I asked, getting up and looking down at him. He nodded, and I gently laid down next to him, and pulled him gently against me. He willingly responded by pulling his comforter over me, and pulling himself against me.

I wrapped my arms around his small body, and thought, _this is nice._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note; **__**This**__** is the last chapter I'm posting for a while, I'm not getting many reviews, but a lot of hits. Take 30 seconds of your time, and leave a review? I work hard on these, thank you. :/**_

---- Gabriella's POV ----

_To the Confession Camera._

"Oh my gosh, so this house is amazing, literally. And I'm sharing a room with Sharpay!" I squealed, and laughed. "She already said that I can borrow anything of hers anytime, Jeeze if I thought that a TV show would've made her nicer, I would've put her on one years ago." I laughed a little at my own joke, and tucked my black hair behind my ears, and smiled at the camera. "So, I'm Gabriella Montez. Troy Bolton's ex, and yes, I've recently discovered that I'm a bi-sexual!" I laughed, admitting my deepest darkest secret to the camera. "Eh, yeah, you could say that I have a 'crush' on Sharpay, but it's nothing major, I just find her amazing, ya know? But thinking of my first year at East High, you guys might disagree. She's really a good person." I went on a little about who I was, and where I came from, and how I got to Albuquerque, and then said goodbye, and went outside of the room where Sharpay was sitting on the huge leather couch. In plaid pajama bottoms, with a white cami, and a cute zip up hoodie that matched the pants. I sat down by her feet, and put my hand on her leg. She smiled, seeing me.

"Hey roomie." I said, laughing a bit. "You up for a chick flick up all nighter?" I asked, smiling at her. I noticed she was wearing really cute glasses. "Whoa, you have glasses!?" I asked, I'd never seen her in them before.

"Yeah, I'm up for that. Maybe we can invite Ryan and Troy as well, seeing they're both gay." She rolled her eyes. "I so cannot wait for them to hook up." She laughed at my glasses remark. "UH, that's because I'd never let other people see me in these. I mean, I'll be living with you guys for a year. You'll soon see the real Sharpay." She winked, and let out a small giggle.

I laughed, and took her hand, and stood up. "Let's go get the cookie dough I saw before, and then we'll get ourselves ready for our movie night." I helped her up, and dropped her hand and started walking to the kitchen.

"Go faster." She whined, and then smacked my ass. I laughed, and ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the carton of the ice cream while she grabbed 4 spoons.

"Four spoons?" I asked, looking at her.

"For Troy and Ryan, remember?" She asked, dumbly.

I nodded. "Sorry, I was distracted." I said, blushing a little.

"Oooh, by what?" Shar asked me.

"A gorgeous girl." I said, blushing a little more. "Ready? Let's go get Troy and Ryan."

She smiled, and walked upstairs with me. We opened the door to their room, and saw them lying on one bed, Troy's arm around Ryan's waist, them curling up to each other. Sharpay giggled, and cleared her throat.

A blushing Ryan turned over, and looked at us. "Excuse me, you should knock."

Sharpay laughed. "No one has privacy in this house anymore, get used to it." She said, flipping her hair back. "We're having a movie night in our room, Chad and Taylor are studying." She rolled her eyes. "Care to join? We have ice cream." I then held up the carton of ice cream smiling.

Ryan looked back at Troy, and they whispered something we couldn't hear, and they nodded. "Let us just get our pajamas on, and we'll be there in five minutes." Ryan said, getting up.

We closed their door, and walked out, and went to our bedroom. I started to put on my pajamas. Boxer shorts with a tiny cami on top. We claimed the right side of the bed, and put the first movie on. _The Breakfast Club,_ of course. It was all our favorite movies. Ryan and Troy came in their pajamas, and Troy slid in next to me, and then Ryan on the end. They got comfortable, which in their case was Troy's arm around Ryan, and Ryan all cuddled up to Troy.

"Trooooy," I whined. "I wanna cuddle with a strong cute boy like youuuu!" I said, putting on my pout face.

He laughed, turning to me. "Cuddle with Sharpay. We know you want each other." Troy winked at me, as he knew my secret. I elbowed him in his stomach. "Ow. What?" He asked, looking at me.

"You're evil." I said, laughing, and I put my arm around Sharpay. "Fine, Sharpay's more gorgeous than you are." I said, spitting out my tongue.

"Gabs, are you a lesbian!?" Ryan blurted out, finally catching on, then he blushed.

"You're half right." I said, smiling over at him.

To my surprise, Sharpay scooted closer to me as I said this, and I leaned back on the pillows, as Ryan and Troy did the same.

Halfway into the movie, Sharpay declared she was bored. "Truth or dare?" she asked, turning the movie off.

Ryan groaned, and I smiled. "Let's do it. Who wants to go first?"

We all got in a little circle on the bed, and Sharpay raised her hand. "I'll go first." She said, grinning evilly.

"Ryan, truth or dare?" She asked, looking at her twin.

"Truth." He said, setting his hands in his lap.

"Do you like Troy?" She asked, in all seriousness.

Ryan blushed, and nodded his head yes, then looked in the opposite direction. Sharpay grinned. "Ryan, you get to ask someone."

Ryan turned back to us, and looked around the circle. "Shar, truth or dare?" He asked, already knowing what his twin would pick.

"Dare." She said, looking at Ryan.

I knew that Ryan would have his revenge now. I gulped, waiting to see what Ryan would say.

"Alright, Sharpay Evans. You've never turned down a dare. I know that, and I vouch for you. Sharpay. I dare you to kiss Gabriella." He said, looking at her, a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded. "Fine. Gladly." She smiled, and turned to me, and put her hand on my cheek, and leaned and kissed me, letting her lips linger a little on mine, but not turning it into anything more than a long peck. Then, she pulled back, grinning.

"Perfect." She said, looking at me, and then turned back to the group. "Hmm, Troy. Truth or dare?"

"Uhh, dare?" He said, looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay's eyes glistened, and I could tell Troy was now nervous.

"Troy, kiss Ryan." She said, smiling.

Ryan jumped, and turned to Troy. "Troy, you don't have to. You get three chickens, which means you can pass up a dare only three times, it's okay, you don't ha-" Troy shut him up by pulling his face to his, and meeting their lips together. Ryan was surprised, and immediately responded, kissing him back. Troy wasn't stopping anytime soon, we could tell.

He pulled the small boy closer to him, and Ryan obliged, and slowly adjusted himself to climbing onto Troy's lap, straddling his legs.

"This is hot." I whispered to Sharpay.

She was dumbfounded. "If it weren't my brother, yeah it would be." She whispered back, as the boys were still kissing.

We heard a moan escape from them, not knowing who let it out. Finally, after 5 long minutes, Sharpay cleared her throat.

They broke apart, and blushed, and Ryan slid off of Troy's lap.

"New game." Sharpay said. "No more dares, just Truth. You must tell the truth, and nothing else. If you don't tell the truth, and someone in the group knows that you're lying, you're banished, and you have to go room downstairs, on the couch, for the year that we're here. Sound fair?" We all nodded, and Ryan bit his lip. "We'll go around in a circle, I'll go first." She smiled at us.

"I'm bi-sexual as well." She said. Mine and Troy's eyes widened. We didn't say anything.

"Ryan, it's your turn." She said, biting her lip.

Ryan thought for a moment. "I've had sex with a guy before. Troy?"

"I had sex with Gabriella." He said, and laughed. I smacked his leg.

"TROY! I'll kill you!" I said, standing up, as he jumped off the bed, and ran, screaming.

"CHAD! HELP!" He yelled. I chased him, and heard footsteps behind me.

"GABRIELLA, stop!" I heard Ryan yell.

I stopped running, and sighed. "FIIIIINE, Troy, let's go back to the game." I pouted, and walked back to Sharpay's and my room, and saw Sharpay sitting on the bed.

"Let them go back to their room, and have their fun. While we have ours." She winked, and I gulped.

"NEVERMIND, no more game!" I yelled, then closed the door, locking it, and walked back to the bed, where Sharpay was grinning.


	4. Chapter 3

-- Ryan's POV --

So, I saved Troy from Gabriella, and then we went to the kitchen.

"Lovely, would you like something to drink?" He asked me, taking a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"I'll have whatever you're having." I said, standing next to him. He grabbed another water bottle, and we walked out to the living room where Taylor and Chad were sitting in front of the TV, Chad's arm around Taylor.

"Dude, I got her back!" Chad said, smiling. Taylor smiled, and kissed his cheek, and he turned his face, and kissed her lips.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Troy said, taking my hand, and we walked back upstairs.

We opened the door to our room, and we walked inside, closing the door, and locking it. Troy flopped onto my bed, so I flopped on his.

"Hey, you were supposed to get on here with me." HE said, looking over at me, with puppy dog eyes.

I shrugged, ignoring him. He got up, and sat on top of me, straddling my waist, and pinned my arms down next to my head, and kissed my nose.

"You gonna punish me now?" I asked seductively, and he nodded, starting to kiss my neck, my weak spot. I let out a soft whimper, biting my lip. He kissed my neck some more, then went up my jaw line, and nibbled on my earlobe, me letting out another soft whimper.

"You must like this, huh." He whispered into my ear. I nodded, and kissed his lips.

"Ryan?" He asked, pulling away.

"Yeah? Something wrong, cutie?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Ryan, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, kissing my nose.

"R-really?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded. "Please say yes."

"Yes, I will, Troy."

He grinned, and kissed my lips softly. I flipped him over so that I was on top of him, and kissed him hard. He kissed me back with equal force, and I felt his tongue run across my lips, asking for entrance. Gladly, I opened my lips, allowing his tongue to trace the inside of my mouth. I massaged mine against his, and he let out a soft moan, and put his hands on my hips, and began lifting my shirt up. I pulled apart from him, and helped him take off my shirt, then I pulled off his.

He suddenly pulled away, and looked at me. "I-I'm not ready for this babe…" He said, his voice quivering.

"It's okay." I said, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry about it." He smiled, and kissed my lips again, rubbing my sides softly.

I pulled away, glancing at the clock. _12:32. _It read.

"Jeeze, when did it get so late?" I asked him, yawning, and realizing how tired I really was.

He glanced at he clock. "We better get to sleep."

I nodded, and stood up, and walked to my bed, and laid down, closing my eyes, giving into sleep.


End file.
